


Where I Belong

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: Hailey comes home from her stint in New York. The first place she goes to is Jay’s to bring him some news.
Relationships: Hailey Upton/Jay Hastead, Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Upstead - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for these two before so let’s see how this goes :)

Hailey hesitates for a second before confessing, “New York offered me a job.”  
Jay’s eyes dart up to meet Hailey’s.   
She steadies herself as she shifts her weight, “I didn’t even consider it”.  
There’s a silent pause in her words for a beat or two as she shakes her head gently, “Not for a second.”  
A breath escapes from Jay’s lips, his eyes burning into her own. He stays quiet, letting her speak. Mostly because he has no idea what to say, or what she might say next.  
“Because I belong here, Jay.”  
Hailey lets those words linger for a second and then nods her affirmation, “I belong next to you.”  
It takes a few seconds for Hailey to look away shyly, eyeing Jay’s countertop surface as she feels the flush rising in her cheeks. He follows her face as she averts her gaze, unknowing of what to say. _How should he say he feels the same way?_  
An awkward silence hangs in the air before Hailey breaks the unfathomable tension,  
“Anyway, erm...” she looks back up to him, swallowing nervously.  
“I should go” she says quietly, turning to walk away. Hailey gets halfway to his door when  
“Please don’t leave”, Jay pleads.  
They’ve been apart for weeks and partners for years. There have been many a time for Jay to figure out how he feels, yet it takes him until now for him to gather the courage. He moves around from the counter to stand in line with her, so close he could reach out to touch her.  
“I don’t know what this is,” he begins, gesturing in the space between them. “You’re my partner. My best friend. I would almost certainly be dead without you.” His words are so sincere that the glint in his eyes almost light up his face.  
Hailey lets out a huff and a half smile at that last part, because it’s true. “You kick my ass and you keep me in line, always.” He laughs gently, quietly.   
He takes one step closer, “and yet...” Jay’s voice takes a more serious tone, the brightness still remaining in his eyes.   
Another step nearer until he’s at her toes.  
“Jay -“  
“I love you.”  
The words fly out of his mouth faster than the bullets from his gun as Hailey’s eyes scan over his face, darting from his lips to his eyes.  
Jay almost loses his courage, feels the urge to back away from her silence. Until she reaches her hand up to cup the side of his face, lowering his forehead onto hers.   
Their eyes closing as they breathe together.  
“I think you know that I do too”. Her words are soft as her thumb moves back and forth across his cheek. Then her eyes open to meet his, and what comes next is inevitable.


End file.
